


Mother

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Gen, Homophobia, Unsupportive Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: Yes, I admit it, you were rightSet in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.Mrs Lawrence admits that Arnold had a good idea. Or does she?





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that didn't make it into the main story.  
I don't agree with Mrs Lawrence in any way, shape or form. Her views are not mine, this is just fiction.

Arnold hates doing the dishes. It usually involves Mother hovering beside him, ostensibly to help dry the dishes but actually watching him like a hawk, pointing out every spot, real or imagined, that he may have missed and constantly lecturing, lecturing, lecturing. Everything's a reason for a lecture: Barbara's clothing, Arnold's hair, whatever Ned's been up to.

But today Mother is weirdly quiet. Arnold doesn't like it, it could mean trouble.

"Arnie?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"As much as it bothers me I have to admit you were right about inviting Ali over."

"Excuse me?! Can you please repeat that?"

"Although I do not approve of their lifestyle..."

"It's not a lifestyle, Mother. They were born that way."

"Arnold Walter Lawrence, don't you dare interrupt me! I do not approve of their lifestyle and I do not agree with Ali's methods but he seems to have a good influence on Ned. He got him to get a job and start acting like a civilised human being again."

"So you admit my idea was good? You admit it worked?"

"Yes, as much as it bothers me, I do, yes."

"Thank you, Mother." Arnold beams. 

"I still feel bad though, like I let Satan into my own home."

"MOTHER!"

"What?! A good Christian mother would never allow her son to pursue a homosexual lifestyle. She would make sure to keep him away from bad influences, she would encourage him to live a life of chastity or seek therapy."

"You just said my idea was good and helpful! Can you not simply be happy with the fact that your son is recovering?!"

"I am happy that he's recovering but I would be happier if he returned to God and started going to church again. Same goes for you."

"That's it! I'm done with you!" Arnold slams the scrubber into the sink and storms out of the kitchen. She calls after him but he has no intention of going back and talking to her. 


End file.
